Malaya Bhandari
Malaya was a freshman at Port Charles High in season one before her death after being shot by Drake Niles in the season 1 finale because she is a Muslim. Malaya was born in Canada to teen parents Sav Bhandari and Sabrina Spreitler and moved to Port Charles for her fathers job. Malaya was shy at first but quickly made friends with Anna, Taylor, and Trinity. she was bullied a lot by Meghan Spencer because of her religion and skin color but overcame it before she left town with her parents to move back to Toronto. Malaya like a lot of girls her age was boy crazy and naive when it came to them and relationships. Malaya is the daughter of Sav Bhandari and Sabrina Spreitler. best friend of Taylor Lovett, Anna Drake and Trinity Corinthos and ex girlfriend of Aiden Cassadine. she had a long time rivalry with Meghan Spencer who refused to leave her alone about her religion, which almost even made Malaya convert to Christianity just for the teasing to stop and stop being refered to as a terrorist and a member of the taliban. Malaya was a straight A student and worked hard for her grades and her brains didnt come naturally like most people and that was also another target for bully Meghan Spencer. Malaya left the series proud of who she was and not afraid to be the Indian-Candadian-American Muslim girl she was and learned to embraceher differences and not worry about what other people thought. Early Life Character History Season 1 Malaya is first seen in 1.01 Pilot, she is seen looking around lost when Trinity Corinthos, Taylor Lovett and Anna Drake see her and befriend her and she starts hanging out with them and is seen with them and in class with other freshman Ali Morgan, Kenzie Ford, Christian Zacchara, Meghan Spencer, Aiden Cassadine, Lucy Hubbard and Gabbi Montgomery. she is seen voting for Leah Corinthos. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, at lunch Taylor asks why Malaya isn't eating and she explains in Ramadon, she is fasting during the day and then tonight at sundown, she breaks her fast and explains what Ramadon is about. Meghan overhears her and the taunts her about her religion later and calling her a terrorist. Malaya tries to ignore it but Meghan goes as far as refering to her as it. Malaya tells her to leave her alone or else and when Meghan asks her or else or what, Anna sticks up for her and tells her that she needs to leave Malaya alone. She doesn't tease her for being a ginger, so she shouldn't tease Malaya because she is a Muslim. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Malaya along with Anna and Taylor notice that Trinity is acting weird and try to see if she is ok. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Malaya is sat next to Aiden Cassadine in their English class. She and Aiden become friends and hang out more at school but Meghan's constant teasing becomes more of a problem and every time she sees Malaya in class or in the hallway she asks her "how daddy Bin Ladin is doing" or says "careful Aiden, she might be a suicide bomber, dont want to get to close," Aiden stands up for Malaya but she tells him its fine. she has chosen the path of being an ignorant idiot. 1.06 The Party Scene, Meghan's bullying starts to get worse by the way Malaya is being treated by her. She hides it from everyone on how she feels but she decides to talk to her parents who call the school but nothing happens. the tormenting still happens and Malaya's parents decide to threaten the school district for not taking action when a student is being harassed about her religion. Malaya tells them not and she just wants to move back to Toronto where people were less ignorant and mean. after debating it her parents agree too. the next day at school Malaya tells Aiden that she is moving back to Canada and Aiden tells her that he wants to be more then friends and has those feelings for her and he begs her to stay, Malaya agrees to stay and the two go to Sierra's party where they show off their relationship and Meghan leaves Malaya alone after Aiden threatens for his dad to bring legal action to the situation. 1.07 Courage, Aiden confides in Malaya that his dad may be his uncle and his uncle may be his dad. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Malaya is seen at the dance with Aiden and hangs out with dateless friends Anna and Taylor and talks to Trinity. 1.16 In Real Life, Aiden confides in Malaya that his mom may not be in prison because she switched babies, she may have killed one of the baby and Malaya tells him the only way to find out the truth is to talk to the parents who's baby's were switched. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Malaya is with Taylor and Anna when they hear the gunshots go off, the three drop everything and run for one of the exits when they run into Drake. Taylor tells him to move and calls the gunmen crazy when Drake refuses to move, he then pulls out his gun and shoots Malaya in the head and point blank range. she falls to the ground lifeless. Trivia * One of the few characters not born in America. Malaya was born Toronto, Canada. Quotes "I was born in Canada!" (When Meghan tells her to go back to where she came from, referring to her skin color) Relationships Aiden Cassadine *Start Up: 1.06 The Party Scene *Breakup: 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose **Reason: Malaya was killed by Drake Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Deceased Category:Original Character